


开放关系

by Hedonia_Hime747



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-04-18 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedonia_Hime747/pseuds/Hedonia_Hime747
Summary: 搞，鸣，人
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	开放关系

“风影大人。”这是宇智波佐助在……三年？还是两年？之中，第一次和对方讲话。他对于人事物向来爱憎分明，不喜欢就是不喜欢，红色的头发看来刺眼，那怪异的名字更是嫌讲出来硌牙。所以他总是采用最官方的称呼，疏离感明白写在脸上，一点不怕招人非议。

而很显然，对方却没有他这份抗拒。“佐助君。”主动伸手出来，片刻敷衍的交握透露不出半点信息，玻璃珠般的浅蓝眼睛里写着从政十几年来的客套与从容，不管对谁他都能挂着三分笑意。恶心的体面做派。

佐助正想冷哼，撇下嘴却在对方眼里看到一样的讥讽，不禁哂笑无言。是啊，他们两个偏在这里遇见，还不得不装模作样交谈上几句，对双方而言都是同样的别扭与讽刺。

好在现下周围也没什么记者和闲杂人等，他们站在会场相对私密的贵宾席一角，不用再演什么戏。木叶暗部部长于是得以转头到相反方向，将视野调整到远离瑕疵的角度。就这么站了一会儿，没人再说话。佐助只是静静看着他那金光耀眼的爱人站在十步开外的讲台上发表演说，不需要打光也不需要什么音响设备辅助，他一人站在大家面前一开口，立刻就成为众人拥簇的焦点。漩涡鸣人，与他青梅竹马一同长大又经历了传奇生死几番来回才重新复得的伴侣，生来就是领导者。他目睹过七代目火影发表演讲过许多次，而今天他也忍不住同以往那样流露出本能的念头，他在怀疑这底下目不转睛听着讲话的男女老少，到底知不知道他们自己有多幸运，能被这个男人日复一日地装在心里。

而今天有些不同的是，佐助知道，这样的念头不仅仅出现在他一人的脑中。他略把目光往左一转，可恶，那一团恼人的红色。他正欲皱紧眉头，对方就开了口：

“他真是完美，不是吗？”

这句话让时年二十九岁的宇智波有些惊诧。虽然他和鸣人（在他的坚持下）已经是公开生活十几年的合法伴侣，但不管是同性婚姻合法的进程还是性少数群体本身，在忍界都还是被横眉冷对的禁忌话题。他自己再清楚不过，自己和鸣人是享受着四战英雄与超级能力的光环才得以这般自在地生活，但即便如此，在公开关系的前期他们也一度面临火之国高层威胁将鸣人从火影候选人中除名的威胁。如今堂堂的风影大人站在约摸有千人的会堂之中，满目爱意地夸奖着邻国的同性领导人，丝毫不在意会被谁听见、被谁看见，这份放肆实在惊人。

而我爱罗丝毫不在乎旁人的反应，只是专心致志地盯着鸣人。他看得那么专注，那么醉心，简直恨不能凭目光把这个人从头到脚吸到眼里。只要有宇智波佐助在场的地方，连军师鹿丸汇报工作时都会刻意减少与七代目的目光接触，这个男人的霸占欲即使以宇智波的标准衡量也是空前绝后的。可唯独他可以这样肆无忌惮，光明正大仿佛一早就习惯了如此特权。

佐助禁不住咬紧后牙，轮回眼从额发下闪出光来，转瞬即逝。是，他的特权，只属于他一人。沙瀑我爱罗，这个挂着黑眼圈一脸苍白的外国小子对于鸣人而言从来都是不同的存在，独特之处可能仅亚于他自己一人，这件事他从十六岁起就知道。当然，他和鸣人在重聚初始就花了不少精力处理这个问题，情侣之间庸俗狗血的一切也都难免被一一体验，哭过闹过，他也站在鸣人家楼下一天一夜煎熬过，最终他终于通过无数次确认来安抚了自己内心深处的不安全感；他清楚知道了自己失踪的三年里鸣人与我爱罗联系过多少次、又曾亲密到什么程度，也满意地看到对方为了自己，完全断绝与那人的一切联系。这的确花了很长时间，涉及的也远不止风影一人，但在确定了两人是同等地相互尊重又彼此深爱之后，宇智波佐助醒悟过来，他还是想要对方快乐，更加快乐。他想要他深爱的男人得到一切他想要的东西。

作为顶级忍者，他们都接受过最严格的训练，表情与声音的控制即使面对酷刑折磨都能做到丝毫不失控，为了执行任务必须要做到天崩于前而面不改色，佐助深谙这点，所以从未拿心理战去对付鸣人。而与之相反，唯有人体最本能的反应无法伪装，再优秀的战士也抵抗不了一次彻底的高潮，更何况那些最细微的紧缩与颤抖，每一寸都只有肌肤相亲的亲密伴侣才得以察觉。即使是阳光如漩涡鸣人，也逃不出某些黑暗的贪婪欲望。

“Gaara. ”某一日，佐助扶着那让他着迷的细腰，上面的细汗一丝丝融进他的掌纹。他低头亲吻着爱人遍布金色绒毛的耳廓，一边用力将自己挺进。酣畅淋漓地抽插完一轮后，他低声在他耳边念出这个名字，满意地收获到预期之中的连环反应。原本还在半睡半醒之间小猫般柔软哼哼的青年人突然就抽紧了，耳朵红透，浑身紧绷，最妙的是那本来被佐助超人的尺寸与速率操干到湿润开放的甬道居然也不可控地阵阵抽紧起来。这些都让佐助痴迷得几乎喘不过气，如果说有什么比把这个纯真又诱人到骨子里的小狐狸精全然收进怀里一人占有还让人着迷的，就是这样一寸寸开放他那为数不多的黑暗渴望了。佐助忍不住用嘴唇包住牙齿咬在鸣人耳上，力度逐渐失控，阴茎更是深入到几乎要把一双卵蛋也深埋进去的地步。

“Sa… Sasuke… Kun… ”平时显得大智若愚，其实鸣人却最是擅长察言观色的功夫，起码是对他在意的人，这几乎是一种本能，属于人柱力的过人感知力的一部分。他知道怎样的语气、哪一个特定爱称在什么时候能让自己身体里的男人失控，再配上被干到薄汗微湿，在他身下配合朦胧的光线扭头送出隐约噙着泪水的凝视，准能收获到他想要的——一声低吼，身体里的大家伙止不住地打了几波战，把属于对方的心跳与自己的相结合。抓在他腰上的五指现在深陷进皮肉，宇智波的黑发已全被汗水打湿，此刻被狂躁地一把捋到脑后，露出一张远比平日里狂暴且生动的俊脸。是的，世人都爱佐助的英俊，但鸣人知道自己最欲罢不能的倒正是这些旁人无法见证的控制欲，最严重的时候可以引发杀气，在独处时总被男人赤裸裸地全放在脸上。一黑一紫的眼眸里写满对他的渴望与占有欲望，不顾是非也超越理智的局限，他想要鸣人的所有并全部搂进怀里，哪怕是鸣人自己都害怕正视的那些部分。

这一点是令人发疯的性感，但也同样地危险。比如此刻，尽管他使出了浑身解数耍媚，却一点没能骗过黑发男人半分。现在鸣人能清楚感觉到从腰上传来的痛感，而体内被攻占的速度已被控制到了正好令他发狂的折磨。他禁不住哭叫出声，泪水从眼中滚落。佐助看起来也没比他好到哪去，一向内敛的他已经在发出响亮得不得了的喘息与低吼，但他还是半点也不愿让步。两片薄唇摩擦，再次说出咒语般的两个音节：“... GAARA.” 

该死的。鸣人抓紧被单，想把头埋在枕头里却被揪住了头发，下巴被扬起到极限的角度。“不许逃……听到他的名字叫你发紧，发浪，不是吗，七代目？”他的声音已经与寻常时完全不同，低沉、沙哑，几乎呢喃似的吐字不清，每个音节都从喉咙深处逼出，加上他现在这深不见底的眼神与大汗淋漓、额发撩起的偏执模样。这样的宇智波佐助，在失控边缘收缩肌肉，不再完美冷酷、不再一丝不苟，这是只有鸣人一人能看见的脆弱与真实，说实话性感得让人发抖。

“嗯……佐助……”他此时只能重复爱人的名字，三个他曾经三年之中魂牵梦萦每日每夜的音节，他一生的守护者与狩猎人。他没有做好准备缴械投降，却铁了心要更撩拨一番杀气。

果然，下颔下一秒就被高高顶起，卡住的力气刚好在危险前一分。现在的佐助看起来就跟最终战之前一样，万花筒转出，满目的红血丝每一根都仿佛匕首。鸣人像濒临坠落的求生者抓住悬崖一般抓紧每一次呼吸的机会。

“说，说实话，不要反抗我。”佐助听见自己的声音，艰涩发哑，好像来自地狱深处：“漩、涡、鸣人……你和我爱罗做到过哪一步？他有没有，碰过你，这里？”手指来到布满口水的饱满嘴唇上，毫不怜惜地压下。

“……嗯……”一双蓝色大眼里写满委屈，可又充满了邀人进一步为非作歹的淫荡。“是吗？”佐助忍不住俯身下去将这张小嘴反复蹂躏，吸进又舔吮，在液体交换中占领所有能占领的地方。他含着新晋火影大人的舌头就好像这是自己的，把它挤压拉扯到没人能想象到的角度并因此将他可爱的金发男孩搞到呼吸困难、新一波泪水充满双眼。他爱极了惩罚他，因为这家伙受罚的模样是那么性感。

“还有呢？自己告诉我。”佐助发下命令，用不带一丝波折的暗部部长的腔调，他知道对方会服从。颀长有力的手指从肩胛往下，一路在背沟中滑过。

被恋人几乎是骑在身上的鸣人含着泪水，却丝毫没有耽误挣扎着挺起下身。他领着男人野兽般的凝视，左手还被按在身后，右手则含着羞耻慢慢来到股间高高扬起的茎身。这超乎寻常的一切正令他无可争议地兴奋，爱液挂在龟头上清晰可见。“还有……还有这里。”他听见自己的声音，颤抖不仅是因为过度刺激的行为，更是因为羞耻被揭穿的巨大兴奋。

“砰”地一声，他的头被压到床板上，并不疼，这很大一声却是戏剧性十足，也让他明白了自己的地位。佐助现在使出了义肢来按住他的后背，腾出大手来卡着他的后颈。鸣人视角中的他高高在上，两眼发直，如同锁定猎物的雄鹰。“很好，你这个淫荡的小婊子。是什么时候？是在我在大蛇丸那修炼的时候吗？还是在我们交往之后？”他明明知道答案，却还是要尝试激怒鸣人，不厌其烦地一次次重新稳固自己的绝对掌控。

也许是他真就吃准了鸣人也是无可救药地迷恋被他掌控这一点。万人之上的七代目火影大人，此刻被剥除了衣服，赤裸扭曲地被压在男人身下，美好的蓝眸瞬了一瞬，眼泪里含了一整个宇宙的星辰几乎就要夺眶而出：“宇智波佐助你不要欺人太甚！……怎么可能是在我们交往后？自从你回来之后，我从来没有离开过你身边，我去哪里你都一清二楚，你这个——”想要再骂，却禁不住身上好看的男人再度伏过来从耳后颈间种下亲吻，伴随着鸣人最无法抵抗的轻哼着的细碎鼻音。说真的，应该没人能拒绝得了这样的宇智波佐助，温柔体贴、吻技惊人，每一次移动都激发出巨大的快感。他没有讲话，却非常有效地给出了他想给的蜜糖。鸣人又重新在他怀里化成了一滩蜜水。

“……那么，乖宝贝，告诉我…”缠绵不过片刻，修长的食指又滑到了鸣人身后，这次一路翻过山丘，落到了最隐秘的地方。佐助一边问一边目不转睛地盯紧了恋人，确保不会错过接下来零点零一秒的反应。“这里呢？”

小穴又颤抖了一阵，吸得佐助不得不深呼吸。鸣人翻身过来与他直视，穴口收缩着，含进他的手指。佐助能感受到他的心跳随对方的一举一动而放缓，复又加速。“这里，只有你来过。”  
不管游戏再放纵，确认独一无二的拥有权总是最让人满意的一部分。不等他话音落下，宇智波佐助就收紧了怀抱，含住了那张可爱的嘴。那一天晚上和早上，他要了鸣人四五次。金发青年满心以为此事已经过去，却未想到将会在不久的将来收到他未来丈夫的特殊“惊喜”。

（明显是TBC，下一张还看二少请风影吃鸣人）


End file.
